Her Savior
by LiasonLover
Summary: When her world turns upside down, Elizabeth knows she can always count on her Savior. *Liason*


Her Savior: A Liason Fan Fiction

By LiasonLover177

**Background Information**

This is an Alternate History Fan Fiction. Elizabeth is 24 and Jason is 29. Elizabeth is a nurse and Jason still works for Sonny. Elizabeth is married to Lucky and Jason was with Sam until she slept with Ric. NOP (Night of Passion) did happen. Elizabeth did catch Lucky in bed with Maxie and he is addicted to pain pills. Sam was run out of town right after she slept with Ric when Amelia came forward with the information on Angela Monroe and all of Sam's previous schemes. Both Jason and Sonny couldn't believe that they were both so stupid and didn't see through her act. Gram still continues to push Elizabeth toward Lucky, even though he's addicted to pills and has cheated on Elizabeth numerous times. The rest of Elizabeth's family has no part in her life. Elizabeth was never married to Ric and Ric is not Sonny's brother. There is no Courtney, never was any Courtney. Cameron is 3 years old and Zander is Cameron's father. The rest of Elizabeth and Jason's history is the same. Emily did die, only from cancer, not the TMK (text message killer). She was married to Nicholas and Spencer is their child. Alan never died.

Sonny and Carly never divorced, so there was no Jason taking over the business and Michael was never shot. The two are happily married and are happy to disagree on certain topics. Carly's attitude toward Elizabeth is the same, however Sonny is still a good friend to Elizabeth and their relationship is still solid, even after all her history with Jason.

The story takes place a month after NOP. I'm changing the month that it occurred to tie into the story line. NOP happened in January

**Chapter One**

**Elizabeth's Studio**

**February 14**

Elizabeth opened the door to her studio and ushered Cameron inside. The little boy was sleepy and confused as to why they quickly left their house and were here.

"Mama, why are we at your art home," the little boy asked sleepily.

Elizabeth quietly put down the 2 bags she had quickly packed in a haste to leave the Spenser home. Wearily, she sat down on the couch and pulled her little boy into her lap.

"Cam, remember mommy talked to you about how we weren't going to live with daddy anymore?

Cam stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded. "Because Daddy's not feeling well and we need to give him his space."

Wincing, Elizabeth nodded. "That's right Cam." Thinking to herself, as if this day wasn't bad enough without having to break Cams heart. Pushing the memory of her rape out of her mind, she thought back to what happened yesterday. Last night had been the last straw. While putting Cam to bed, she had found a stash of Lucky's pills in Cameron's toy chest. Just thinking of what could have happened if her son had found those pills made her sick to her stomach. As she looked down at her now sleeping son, the love she felt for him gave her the strength to do what she should have done months ago. Leave Lucky and file for divorce. All of a sudden Elizabeth heard angry footsteps in the hallway, angry footsteps she knew all too well.

Quickly picking Cameron up, she brought him into the bathroom and laid him down in the bathtub. She didn't want him to be in the room with Lucky, not if he was high and volatile.

She heard the banging on the door before she heard his voice. Quickly rushing to the door, she got there as she heard him.

"ELIZABETH OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!" screamed Lucky Spenser.

Cringing, Elizabeth hurried to the door to open it. As much as she didn't want to open that door, she didn't want him to wake Cameron and find out he was there.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Elizabeth glared at Lucky.

"What do you want Lucky?"

Pushing his way inside, Lucky slammed to door shut.

"What do I want? What do I want? You Bitch! I got your note saying that you took Cameron and that you're filing for divorce. Think again. It's never going to happen. We're not getting divorce and you sure as hell aren't taking Cameron away from me!"

Flinching at his anger, Elizabeth tried to reason with him.

"Just let me go Lucky. You obviously like your pills and that slut Maxie better then me and Cameron. If you let us go, you can continue to keep them both. BUT, if you think that I'm going to subject MY son, MY SON, to living in a house with a cheating, drug addict, then you have another thing coming.

"YOU BITCH," screamed Lucky as he backhanded Elizabeth, who lost her balance and fell. Holding a hand to her face, she shakily looked at Lucky, the boy who was her first love, the one who saved her and realized that boy no longer existed.

"Get out," she whispered.

Taking a step toward her, Lucky hit her again and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll teach you to mess with me, you bitch. You're never going to do better them me. Your just damaged goods, a whore with a bastard kid. You were lucky that I was willing to pretend to be Cameron's dad, but I'm not and I'm sure as hell glad that I'm not."

With that, he backhanded Elizabeth again and slammed her down on the floor. Straddling her, he pinned her hands above her head with one hand, while tearing her shirt off with the other. Elizabeth could not believe what Lucky was about to do.

As Elizabeth cried and struggled, the pain took hold of her and her last conscious thought was, "_Cameron,"_

8 years to the day, Lucky Spenser did what only one man had ever done to Elizabeth. As Lucky walked toward the door, he thought to himself, "You deserved it then and you deserved it now." As he left, he didn't hear the whimper coming from the bathroom or see the chocolate brown eyes of a terrified toddler who didn't know what to do.

**Chapter Two**

**Sonny's Penthouse**

"I can't believe your eating that Carly," Sonny chuckled as he sat down next to his wife. "I cook you anything you want and you decide to eat a frozen pizza. I'm insulted."

Shoving the piece of pizza into her mouth, Carly just glared at her husband.

"I do appreciate your cooking, but sometimes, you just want something that comes from a box."

Laughing, Sonny went to take the pizza away from Carly when his phone rang. He picked it up, hoping it was Jason with good news about the stakeout he was in.

"Corinthos"

"Umm, Boss, you need to find Jason ASAP," said Johnny O'Brian, one of the most trusted guards in Sonny's organization.

Puzzled at the odd tone of the bodyguard, Sonny replied.

"Jason's on an assignment. Why do I need to find him ASAP?"

Carly's ears picked up at the sound of Jason's name and shuffled closer to her husband to try and hear what was going on.

Johnny hesitated.

"Um, well Jason's had a guard watching out for Ms. Webber. The guard called me earlier to tell me that she was at her studio and that Lucky had come by, looking real angry. When I got there, the guard was unconscious in the hallway of the building and Ms. Webber's door was ajar. I went in and I found her, curled up on the floor. Her clothes are torn, she's been knocked around and she's bleeding. She's just rocking on the floor and she freaked when I tried to get near her. I tried to get a hold of Jason but I can't and I don't know what to do."

Carly watched as the color drained from her husbands face.

Sonny's fist balled up at his side and he took a deep breath.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be there. I'll get a hold of Jason. Just stay there with Elizabeth and DON'T TOUCH HER."

Carly smirked. "Wonder what Muffin Face's done now to get Sonny angry."

As Sonny closed his phone, Carly couldn't resist.

"SO, what did little Muffin Face do now?"

Turning to face his wife, Carly became scared at the look in his eye.

"ELIZABETH is curled up on the floor of her studio, her clothing ripped and her body beaten. SHE didn't do anything. God help whoever did it to her. And pray that she wasn't raped. AGAIN," Sonny yelled.

Feeling ashamed, Carly was speechless. Through her mind, she was thinking, "_That poor girl." _She may not like Elizabeth, but no one deserved that, never mind more then once in their life.

"What can I do," she whispered.

Sonny sighed and looked at his wife. "Come with me. I know you hate Elizabeth, but she may need a female and may not want me anywhere near her.

Getting up, Carly turned to her husband. "I may not like the little twit, but I don't hate her and I wouldn't wish this upon anyone. Lets go, you can call Jason on the way."

Grabbing her purse and her husband, Carly headed out the door.

**Chapter Three**

**Safe House**

"_Bringggg, Bringgg"_

Jason Morgan finished tying the guard who betrayed Sonny's trust to a chair in the safe house and quickly grabbed for his phone.

Picking it up, he saw it was Sonny.

"Hey, it's all taken care of. I got him in the safe house and I was just waiting on word from you."

"That's good Jase, but I need you home ASAP" Sonny said.

Jason could tell by the tone of Sonny's voice that something was really wrong.

"What's wrong? Is it Carly? The Boys?" Jason quickly questioned.

"It's Elizabeth. Jase, there's no easy way to say this. Johnny found her, beaten and her clothes torn on the floor in her studio. She won't let anyone near her."

Closing his eyes, Jason couldn't get the image of Elizabeth, owner of his heart, beaten and hurt out of his mind. Grabbing his jacket, he barked, "I'm on my way," and slammed the phone shut. Giving orders to the guard to stay with the betrayer, he was out the door and on his bike, speeding toward Elizabeth.

Sonny and Carly arrived at the door to Elizabeth's studio and saw Johnny sitting on the floor, a good 5 feet from Elizabeth, who was on the floor, knees to her chest, arms around them and rocking. The tears leaked from her eyes and Carly could only imagine they burned all the cuts marring Elizabeth's once flawless skin. Gasping, Carly wanted to just take Elizabeth in her arms. A though, that until this very moment, would have never crossed her mind.

Sonny's heart dropped the moment he saw Elizabeth's broken and bruised body. He knew at that moment, that the past had repeated itself. Elizabeth Webber had been raped for the second time in her life. Dropping to his knees, he crawled toward her.

"Elizabeth, it's Sonny, " he whispered, not wanting to startle her.

Elizabeth stopped rocking. Slowly, she lifted her tear stained face toward Sonny and it broke his heart to see the emptiness in her eyes.

"Cameron," she whispered. "Sonny, Cameron."

Getting a little closer to Elizabeth, he asked, "Where is he? Is he at your grandmother's? I'll go send someone to pick him up."

Shaking her head, she whispered, "Sonny, he's in the bathroom."

The entire room became silent. Johnny, Carly and Sonny all looked toward the bathroom door. Cameron Spenser's tear stained face was peeking out of the bathroom. Seeing three sets of unfamiliar eyes scared the toddler and he quickly began to cry and slammed the door. The mother in Carly came out. Hating whoever did this to Elizabeth, she began to hate him even more for doing it in front of her son. Sonny and Johnny just looked at each other, both knowing who did this to Elizabeth and knowing that no matter what they would do to him, Jason would do worse.

Walking toward the bathroom door, Carly knocked on the door.

Whispering to the scared little boy, "Hi Cameron. My name is Carly. I'm a friend of your moms. I know that you're really scared, but if you come out, we'll get you and your mom all better. I have a boy your age. His name is Morgan. I bet you'd like to meet him. He loves chugging Charlie, do you?"

At the mention of his favorite toy, Cameron peeked his head back out.

Looking at Carly, then at his mom, then at Sonny and Johnny. He started to cry again and would have gone back in if he hadn't seen the man in the doorway. He saw him at the same time Johnny did. Bursting out of the bathroom door, Cameron ran to the one man who made him feel safe.

Jason took in the scene before him. Elizabeth was curled up on the floor. Sonny was on his knees next to her, while Johnny was just a few feet away. Carly was trying to get Cameron out of the bathroom when the little boy saw him. Jason knew that at the exact moment that Cameron saw him, Elizabeth felt his presence. Bending down to catch the crying toddler running to him, Jason put him against his shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Cam. I'm here. It's going to be ok. "

The toddler's sobs quieted down to soft sniffles. Rubbing his back, Jason whispered to him.

"I'm going to go check on your mommy. My friend Carly here is going to carry you downstairs and your mom and I will be right down ok buddy?

Cameron nodded his head and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Handing Cameron to Carly, who gathered him up in her arms and slowly walked toward the door. Nodding at Johnny to follow her, Jason got on the floor and crept toward Elizabeth, who, in turn, turned her beaten face away from him, not wanting him to see her.

Sonny moved out of the way and watched his enforcer's heartbreak at the sight of the woman who held his heart. Jason may think that he wasn't in love with Elizabeth, but Sonny knew. Sonny knew that he loved Elizabeth all these years and that Elizabeth had loved him all these years. The only two who didn't know it, were the two in question. Watching the torment on Jason's face was too much and Sonny got up to leave the two alone.

Seeing Sonny leave out of the corner of his eye, Jason was grateful. If he were going to get Elizabeth to talk, he'd stand a better chance if they were alone.

Reaching out a hand, he gently touched Elizabeth's arm. His heart breaking as he felt her stiffen, he whispered, "I'm here, Elizabeth. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to take you to the hospital. They are going to do a rape kit and then you are going to give your statement. Then, I'm going to take you back to the penthouse. You and Cameron will stay there for now. I'm sorry I didn't protect you Elizabeth, but I'm going to help you. Will you let me?"

Jason waited for what felt like hours, when he saw Elizabeth slowly lift her face toward him. Anger rushed through him as he saw her beautiful face covered with blood and bruises on her face.

With tears dripping down her face, Elizabeth reached for him.

"Help me Jason. Help me." With that, Elizabeth broke down in sobs.

Gathering her frail and bruised body in his arms, Jason stood up and made the slow trek down the stairs and outside, where Sonny and Johnny were waiting. Carly was inside the limo with Cameron sleeping in her arms. Johnny opened the door to the limo and Jason lowered Elizabeth inside. Whispering that he'd be right there, Jason closed the car door.

Carly laid Cameron down on the limo seat and scooted closer to Elizabeth. Taking a blanket, Carly covered Elizabeth with it and told Elizabeth it was going to be ok. Moving back toward Cameron, Carly was startled to feel a hand on her arm. Turning she saw Elizabeth looking at her.

Elizabeth looked at Carly and whispered, "Than-nk you." Nodding, Carly patted her hand and moved toward the sleeping toddler. Carly knew that every ounce of dislike she had for Elizabeth was gone and it it's place was a brand new start.

Jason turned to Sonny and Johnny.

"Who the fuck was guarding her? I put a fucking guard on her. WHERE WAS HE? DO WE EVEN KNOW WHO DID THIS?"

Johnny looked at Sonny and Sonny looked at Johnny. Sonny sighed, guess it was up to him.

"The guard was killed Jase. And it was Lucky. Lucky raped Elizabeth."

Both the Mob Boss and bodyguard knew exactly when those words sunk into Jason's head. The pain and love he had for Elizabeth flew out of his eyes and in their place were the cold, ice blue eyes, that earned Jason the nickname, _StoneCold._

"Find him, put him in a safe house and then call me. I DEAL WITH THIS, NO ONE ELSE BUT ME!!

With that, Jason climbed into the limo. Sonny and Johnny looked at each other and climbed in after him. The limo took off for the hospital. Sonny sitting with Carly, Johnny in the front and Jason, holding Elizabeth in his arms, with one hand on Cameron's sleeping body. Everyone in that limo knew that their lives were changed forever.

**Chapter Four**

**General Hospital**

Jason paced back and forth in the waiting room of the ER. Dr. Drake had been with Elizabeth since he brought her in about 45 minutes ago. The police were also there. He wanted to know what was going on!

Both Sonny and Carly wished there was something they could do for their best friend. Never in all the years they had known Jason, had they seen such pain in his eyes. Carly looked down at the sleeping toddler in her arms and wished that she could some how make this ok for both Cameron and Elizabeth. Lord knows she always hated Elizabeth, but watching how Jason was with her and her son, proved that the only reason she hated Elizabeth was because she was jealous, plain and simple. It was time for her to grow up and see what her best friend really wanted.

Jason felt a hand on his arm.

"Jase, come on man, sit down for a few minutes. Pacing is not going to make the doctor get done any faster," he heard Sonny say softly.

Shrugging off Sonny's hand, Jason gave a big sigh. "I just want to be in there with her. I told her I'd always protect her. Some job I managed to do."

"JASON! How can you even say that? LUCKY DID THIS, NOT YOU! Lucky, the man who was suppose to be her husband, the one who helped her get through her rape all those years ago and yet turned around and RAPED HER! You were the only one who was able to get through to her, to get her here. And this time, she'll get justice right away for what Lucky did," Sonny told his friend.

Jason just glared at Sonny and was about to say something back when he heard a small whimper coming from the sleeping toddler.

Picking Cameron up from Carly, Jason quietly whispered soothing sounds to the boy and Cameron snuggled up into Jason's arms and went back to sleep.

"Mr. Morgan?" came a soft voice.

Turning, Jason saw one of the nurses that was working with Dr. Drake.

"Can I see her?" Jason asked quietly.

"Of course. The police just finished up and they're going to put an APB out for the arrest of Lucky Spencer. We're working on stabilizing Elizabeth, but she keeps calling for you. Maybe you can help calm her down," the nurse said quietly.

Handing Cameron to Sonny, Jason practically pushed the nurse out of the way and ran into Elizabeth's room. His heart stopped painfully when he saw her bruised and battered body, hooked up to a lot of machines and the dullness to her normally bright eyes.

Going to the side of her bed, he carefully picked up her hand in his and rubbed his fingers across her knuckles. Brushing his hand over her head, he dropped a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Shocked eyes met his.

"For what?" she asked?

"Not being there to protect you. I should have known something could happen, I should have been there."

Tears falling out of her eyes, she forced Jason to look at her.

"This is NOT, I REPAT NOT, your fault. This is LUCKY'S fault. You saved me. You always save me. I love you Jason, you always make me whole. Take care of Cameron, please."

With that a few of the machines started going crazy and Elizabeth's eyes closed. Doctor Drake called a code Blue and pushed Jason out of the room. Jason just stood there, shell shocked, as the woman he had always loved fought for her life. All of a sudden, Elizabeth's gurney came rushing out. The nurse, who had been so helpful to Jason, quickly explained that Elizabeth had some internal bleeding and was being rushed up for emergency surgery. She also explained that their blood supply was low and could they donate blood if they had her blood type.

"What type is she?" asked Jason.

The nurse responded, "B+"

Sonny stepped forward. "I'm B+, I'll donate. Just show me where to go."

Jason quietly whispered, "Thank you," to Sonny and took Cameron back. Snuggling the boy, he sat down with Carly.

The nurse and Sonny left, leaving Jason, Cameron and Carly to sit and wait for news.

Hours went by. Sonny had long ago returned, after donating blood. No news had come, but the trio thought that no news was better than bad news. Jason had called Elizabeth's grandmother, who refused to come. She said that Elizabeth must have made it all up, that Lucky loved her and would never do anything like that. She said Elizabeth was always getting into trouble and she was tired of bailing her out. Jason hung up the phone, knowing that while not having her Gram's support might hurt Elizabeth, the words that her Gram spoke would hurt her more.

Finally, Dr. Drake appeared. Taking off his scrub hat, he smiled at the trio sitting before him.

"We got the bleed under control. We had to remove her spleen, but we managed to stop the bleeding," Dr. Drake reported.

Kissing Cameron's forehead, Jason laid him down on the couch. Getting up, he shook Dr. Drake's hand.

"Thank you for saving her," he said.

Looking at Jason, he nodded his head and continued to speak.

"However, while in surgery and reviewing her lab work, we made 2 other discoveries. The first is that Elizabeth is pregnant. From our guess, about 4 weeks. We did an ultrasound and everything looks ok at the moment. She'll need to follow up with an OBGYN and be on bed rest for a while."

Jason stood there, shocked. If she was four weeks pregnant, then by his count, the baby should be his. That one, beautiful night and morning he spent with Elizabeth was just over a month ago and Jason remembered how he had forgotten to use a condom one of the times.

Carly looked at Jason's pale face and whished she knew what was on his mind. Just as she was about to ask, Jason spoke.

"It's mine. The baby, I mean."

Sonny, Carly and Dr. Drake all looked at him in surprise.

"What? I had just caught Sam in bed with Ric and Elizabeth had caught Lucky for like the 100th time in bed with Maxie. We didn't plan it, it happened and I don't regret it."

Carly, not believing what she was hearing, was both happy and sad. Happy that Jason could actually be a father for once and sad, that this is how he was hearing about it.

Laying a hand on Jason's arm, Carly turned to Dr. Drake.

"You said there were 2 other discoveries. You only mentioned one."

Dr. Drake then turned to Sonny. "We ran your blood type against Elizabeth's to double check it was a match. We do that so we don't accidentally give a different blood type to our patients. I don't know any other way to say this, so I'll just say it. Were you aware that you and Elizabeth were brother and sister?"

The three people standing before Dr. Drake thought that nothing else the doctor could say would shock them. They were wrong.

"She's my sister?" questioned Sonny.

"Yes. The DNA shows your full brother and sister."

"OMG, muffin's my sister-in-law!" cried Carly.

Jason shot Carly a look and she said, "I meant it in a good way! Geez, relax"

Jason turned to Sonny, "How did you not know this? How did we not know this?"

Sitting down, Sonny looked at his best friend. "I don't know, but we're going to find out."

Turning to the doctor, they all asked if they could see Elizabeth. The doctor told them she was on the fourth floor, room 437. Jason picked Cameron up and the three of them thanked Dr. Drake and went to see Elizabeth, all three still shocked at the events of the night.

**Chapter Five**

**Elizabeth's Hospital Room**

Jason slowly opened up the door to Elizabeth's hospital room. His heart constricted at how small and fragile she looked. Closing the door, Jason handed a sleeping Cameron to Sonny.

"I don't want him to see her like this. Can you stay with him for a few minutes while I go see her," Jason questioned?

Rubbing his hands up and down the sleeping toddlers back, Sonny answered.

"Sure. I mean, he is my nephew after all." Smiling at the toddler, Sonny said, "Go."

Sending his 2 best friends a grateful look, Jason once again pushed the door to Elizabeth's room open and quietly stepped inside. Walking toward her bed, he sat down on the chair next to her bed and sat down. Slipping his hands around her tiny one, Jason let out a deep sigh.

"You have no idea how scared I was," Jason whispered. " I saw your eyes close and then the machines went crazy and I thought you were gone. I thought Cameron and I lost you. Dr. Drake saved you. He saved our baby. OUR BABY, Elizabeth. You have to be ok. We made a baby. I'm going to take care of you, our baby and Cameron. I love Cameron as if he was my own. I'm going to love this baby and I love you. I think I've always loved you. That night meant the world to me. I have never once regretted it. It's ok that you don't love me. As long as you're alive, that's all that matters."

Jason laid his head down next to Elizabeth. He stayed that way for what seemed like hours when he felt a soft brush on the top of his head. Lifting his head up, he saw Elizabeth's eyes were open. Sitting up, he grabbed her hand.

"I love you to Jason. I always have and I always will. And I know that you will always take care of me and OUR children."

Breathing in a sigh of relief, Jason leaned in and kissed Elizabeth softly on the mouth. She was ok. She was awake and she loved him.

Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"Where's Cameron?"

"He's outside with Sonny and Carly. Don't worry, they're watching him."

Elizabeth gave Jason a look of disbelief. "Carly's watching my son? She hates me, why would she do that?"

Jason got quiet. "Let's just say, her opinion of you changed tonight. She saw you the way I do."

Elizabeth gave a soft laugh. "Wow."

Growing quiet, she asked the dreaded question.

"Have they found Lucky yet," she softly questioned.

His eyes turning cold at the mere mention of that bastard's name, Jason just shook his head. "No"

Elizabeth saw the look in Jason's eyes and grabbed his hands.

"Jason, look at me."

Jason sighed and turned to look at the women he loved more then anything.

"I don't want you to take care of this. For once, let the police handle it. As much as Lucky deserves EXACTLY what you'd give him, I want him to suffer. He's a cop. He is on the run and wanted by the police. He's going to stand trial. This time around, I got help right away. They did a rape kit and have proof. He's going to lose everything. He's going to rot in jail. And you are going to be with me. With our boys. And that's all that I want."

"I love you, you know that," Jason said quietly. "You've been through so much and yet you remain so strong. I promise you, I'll let the police handle it."

"Thank you. Now, I'd like to see Cameron. I need to make sure he's ok. God Jason, he saw what Lucky did to me. HE SAW!!"

With that, Elizabeth started to cry again. Climbing into bed with her, he gathered her small frame in his arms.

"We'll have Lainey talk to him. Right now, he's sleeping in Sonny's arms and has been ok. I think that once he sees you, he'll feel better.

Jason gave Elizabeth a look.

"Um, before I go get Sonny, Carly and Cameron, there's something you need to know."

Elizabeth got nervous, thinking Jason was going to take back what he said to her.

"There's no easy way to tell you this Elizabeth, but Sonny's your brother."

Elizabeth's head snapped up.

"WHAT??? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? How do you know?? Are they sure?? OMG, my parent's are my parents! Wait; maybe that's why they never loved me. I was always convinced that I looked nothing like them."

Laughing, Jason placed his hands over her mouth.

"You always ramble when you get excited or nervous."

Blushing, Elizabeth squeaked out an apology.

Smiling, Jason squeezed her hand. "I like it when you ramble on and on. But, to answer your question, I know because they needed someone with your blood type to donate, Sonny has the same blood type and when they crossed referenced it to make sure they were the same type, it showed up matching DNA. So, Dr. Drake reran the tests and yes, they are sure. Sonny is just as shocked as you are.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason.

"Sonny's my brother. I can't believe it. Well, maybe I can. He's always treated me with love and respect, something the family I grew up with, never did. Is he ok with this news?"

"Yes, he's excited. For the fact of the matter, so is Carly. I never thought I'd say that." Jason laughed.

"Can you bring everyone in? I want to hold Cameron and I want to talk to Sonny."

Kissing Elizabeth, Jason turned toward the door. "I'll go get them and be right back."

As she watched Jason leave, Elizabeth leaned back into her pillow. She, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, was Sonny Corinthos's sister. How about that?!

**Chapter 6**

**General Hospital**

Jason walked quietly toward the waiting room, looking for Sonny, Carly and Cameron. As he approached, he heard Sonny softly talking to the small, sleeping toddler.

"I'm your Uncle Sonny. That means, I'm your mommy's big brother. Something I didn't know about until tonight. If I had known, I would have tried to protect her more. But, she has Jason. And there's no one in this world who loves your mommy more then Jason. Jason is going to a great Daddy to you and this new baby. You will also always have me, and your Aunt Carly. Your Aunt Carly is going to spoil you rotten."

Clearing his throat so Sonny would hear him, Jason walked over and took Cameron from him.

"She wants to see everyone, including Carly. She's doing alright, but will feel better after seeing everyone."

Sonny turned to his friend. "Does she know she's my sister? Does she know that I never knew?"

Smiling, Jason responded.

"She knows, she's thrilled and she's finally got answers as to why she doesn't look like any of the Webbers and why they never really loved her. She also wants to get down to the bottom of why she was given up."

"Me too, Jase, me too."

Just then, Carly came around the corner quickly, rushing toward her husband and best friend.

"We've got problems. Ms. Hardy is on her way up here and she is FURIOUS."

With that, Audrey Hardy made her appearance.

"How dare you! What makes you think that you have any reason to be here? Elizabeth is not related to any of you, how dare you make decisions that do no concern you."

Before Jason could reply, Sonny turned to the cold-hearted women.

"How dare we? How dare YOU! You are a cold hearted women who has done nothing for her grand-daughter except belittle her and make her feel like every decision she makes is wrong. You have constantly pushed her to go back to a monster, who cheated on her repeatedly, put your great grandson in jeopardy and RAPED AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HER. And for your information, I am family. YOU ARE NOT. She's MY sister and definitely NOT your grand-daughter."

Carly, Sonny and Jason watched as the older woman's face paled and her hand went to her throat.

"How did you know that?"

Carly jumped in with a, "YOU KNEW SHE WAS SONNY"S SISTER???"

Nodding, Audrey turned to the group. "My son and daughter in law wanted another child. They couldn't. They happened to be in an adoption center in Bensenhurst one day when a cop named Deke approached them. He said he had a baby girl who they could have. That the mother was unfit and he wanted nothing to do with the child. My son and daughter in law jumped at the chance. They gave Deke $50,000 and he gave them Elizabeth. They were happy for a while, but Elizabeth wasn't like Sarah or Steven. She wasn't a model child and the older she got, the less she looked like any of the Webbers. My son and daughter in law couldn't deal with her anymore so they sent her to me. I figured I'd love her but I just can't. I realized that Sonny was her brother when I noticed the similarities between them and I knew for sure when Elizabeth told me what Deke had done to Sonny. She's made such horrible choices in her life. She should have known better then to walk in the park at night, she should have known never to get involved with Zander and she should have run the minute she met any of you. The only right this she did was marry Lucky Spencer and if he hurt her, she must have asked for it."

Carly had to hold both Sonny and Jason back from grabbing the woman. Turning to Audrey, she slapped her, hard, across the face.

"You never deserved any of Elizabeth's love. She would have been better off knowing that Sonny was her brother than to spend any time with you. Now get out of her and don't come back."

Holding her hand to her face, Audrey turned and walked down the hall. Bobbie Spencer had been watched the scene from afar and was frozen in her spot with what had just transpired. Walking toward her daughter and son-in-law, she spoke quietly.

"I can't believe that woman. I though I knew her. How's Elizabeth?"

"She's ok, Momma. She's recovering well and the baby is doing well," Carly told Bobbie.

Bobbie looked up, surprised. "Baby?"

Jason, for the first time since walking out of Elizabeth's room, smiled.

"Yes, baby. Elizabeth and I are having a baby."

Bobbie smiled. "I'm glad. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you and Elizabeth. Look, I know what Lucky did. And I know he's my nephew, but sometimes, he's more like his father than anyone wants to admit. Mac just called me. They arrested Lucky. He was so high on drugs that he confessed to everything. Nikolas got Alexis to be his attorney and he goes before a judge tomorrow, for sentencing, against the following charges: Rape, aggravated assault, possession of illegal substances and endangerment of a young child. He's facing up to 60 years in prison. Elizabeth and Cam won't have to worry about him."

Snuggling Cameron closer to him, Jason leaned down to kiss Cam's cheek. "Thank god."

Carly turned to Bobbie and told her she'd call her later. Bobbie told them to tell Elizabeth she wished her well and she'd come visit soon.

Turning toward Elizabeth's room, Jason motioned for Sonny and Carly to follow him. Carly was a little hesitant, but Jason assured her Elizabeth wanted her there.

**Chapter 7**

**Elizabeth' Hospital room**

Elizabeth opened her eyes when she heard the door open slowly. Smiling at the sight of Jason Morgan holding her precious baby boy, Elizabeth knew that she would be all right.

Jason approached Elizabeth's bed and put Cameron down next to Elizabeth. Brushing a piece of Cam's hair off his face, Elizabeth turned to Jason.

"How can I ever make this ok for him?"

Sitting down in the chair next to her bed, Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"WE will help him get through this. We'll make an appointment with Lainey and she'll help us. I'm never leaving you Elizabeth. I love you and Cam and this baby."

Tears ran down Elizabeth's face and she smiled, awkwardly due to the cuts on her face.

Clearing his throat, Sonny moved toward Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth held out her other hand and Sonny sat down on the bed next to her. Kissing her forehead, Sonny took a deep breath.

"Elizabeth, I swear I didn't know. If I had known, you KNOW I would have acknowledged you. You know I love you like a sister anyways, but I could have helped you, protected you, could have.."

Elizabeth interrupted Sonny's rambling.

"I know you didn't know Sonny. It's ok, what does matter is that we know now and can make up for lost time."

Smiling, Sonny replied, "There's nothing I would like more."

Carly sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned toward her.

"Carly, I know we've had our differences, but I can't thank you enough for tonight. You took care of my son and me and I'll be eternally grateful. Plus, now that you're married to my brother and I'm in love with your best friend, I think we should call a truce."

Carly put her hand over Elizabeth's and said, "I Couldn't have said it better myself. "

Sonny and Jason looked at each other. This was a sight that both of them had hoped would happen for so long and it was odd to see it actually happening.

Elizabeth turned to Sonny.

"Do you have any idea how we never knew?"

Sonny, who had been thinking about this, remembered something from his childhood.

"The only thing I can think of is around the time I was 12, my mom got pregnant. I was torn between happiness and fear because I had always wanted a baby brother or sister, but I was fearful because I thought it was Deke's. I never wanted another child to go through what I went through. A couple of weeks before my mother's due date, she was rushed to the hospital because she was bleeding. Deke came home later that night, drunk and told me where my mother was. I went rushing to see her and I found her, in bed, crying. She told me that she had lost the baby. It had been born dead, a stillborn. I crawled into bed with her, angry that Deke had left her and sad that I'd never have that brother or sister. If that blood test showed that we're full brother and sister, and with the information your grandmother told us…"

"Wait, what did my grandmother say to you?" Elizabeth questioned.

Sonny and Jason looked at each other.

"Your grandmother was trying to get us to leave, telling us we weren't family, when Sonny informed her he was your brother. Your grandmother paled and was shocked that we knew. Apparently her son and daughter in law wanted a baby, Deke sold them you and they couldn't handle that you weren't like the rest of your family. She also blamed this on you, not Lucky," Jason quietly explained.

Swallowing back tears, Elizabeth looked at Jason, Sonny and Carly. "I don't need them. I have my own family right here. One who loves me for ME. Go on and finish Sonny."

Smiling at her bravery, Sonny continued.

"Since the blood test showed we're full brother and sister, and that Deke sold you, I can only assume that my mother and Mike slept together one of the rare times he came back to Bensenhurst and Deke found out that you weren't his and sold you. I never knew Mike came back to check on me until a few years ago when he told me. We'll have to ask Mike. Because if that's the case, then Mike's your father. And he's going to be OVER the moon that you're his daughter and pissed beyond belief at home much time he's lost with you, just as I'm pissed."

Yawning, Elizabeth smiled. "We're going to have each other for many years to come."

Carly stood up. " I think we should let Elizabeth get some rest. Lets go home, we can tell Michael he has a new aunt, and he's going to flip since he loves "Lizbeth" as he so calls her. We can also call Mike. I know he's going to want to know ASAP. " Leaning down, she kissed both Elizabeth and Jason and pulled Sonny off the bed.

Kissing both Elizabeth and Cameron's forehead, Sonny then shook Jason's hand and told him he'd call him in the morning. Jason and Elizabeth watched the two leave. Turning toward Jason, Elizabeth touched his cheek.

"I can't believe this day. SO much has happened. But I'm glad that I know you love me, that I'm carrying your baby and that Sonny is my brother. I'm happy that Carly and I put our differences aside. I'm glad that Cameron is going to have a family who loves him and that we're having a baby, together."

Laughing at her rambling, Jason kissed her softly on the mouth. "I'm happy we finally stopped lying to ourselves and that we admitted we love each other and want to be together. I want to adopt Cameron Elizabeth. I love him like he's my son and I don't want him to wonder why this baby has my name and he doesn't. I don't ever want him to think we love this baby more then him."

Tears started pouring down Elizabeth's face.

"Just when I don't think I can love you any more, you say something like that. I'd love for you to adopt Cameron. Can we do it soon?"

"I'll call Diane tomorrow. I'm going to let you get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

Biting her lip and wincing at the pain, Elizabeth hesitated for a moment and then asked softly, "Will you hold me Jason?"

Turning off the light, Jason carefully climbed into bed with Elizabeth and Cameron. Wrapping his arms around the two most important people in his life, he kissed them both and said, "Goodnight. I love you."

Yawning, already have asleep, Elizabeth murmured, "I love you too."

**Chapter 8**

**Sonny's Penthouse**

Sonny and Carly opened the door to their penthouse and laughed at the sight that greeted them. Their two children, Michael and Morgan were asleep on the couch with their grandfather, Mike. All around the couch were candy wrappers and cupcake crumbs, which Carly couldn't wait to get her hands on. As if sensing someone was watching, Mike opened one eye and smiled.

"Did you two have a nice evening?"

Sonny and Carly looked at each other, neither one knowing how to tell Mike what had happened.

Sonny turned to his father. "Let us get the boys into bed and then we'll tell you about our night."

Carly picked up a sleeping Morgan while Sonny picked up Michael and they slowly made their way upstairs. Placing Morgan in his bed, she covered him and kissed his forehead. Thinking about what Cameron went through, Carly whispered, "I love you baby boy." Standing up to go kiss Michael goodnight, she saw Sonny watching her from the doorway. He had tears in his eyes and she knew he was thinking about Elizabeth and Cameron. Hugging her husband, she whispered, "It's going to be ok. She has Jason now, and you and she'll have Mike and me and the boys. It's going to be ok."

"I know, I'm just so angry at Deke and at Lucky. I'm so proud of who she is and what she's overcome. I just can't help thinking that maybe, if we had been raised together, we would have happy childhood memories, instead of the scars we both carry."

Carly pulled Sonny out of Morgan's room. "Let's go talk to Mike."

The two walked downstairs, holding hands and went to sit next to Mike, who had just finished cleaning up the mess the boys had made.

Looking at the two of them, Mike became concerned. "What happened tonight? You were supposed to go out for a romantic dinner and dancing, yet you look like you've both been through hell and back."

Sonny looked at his father. "You could say that we HAVE been through hell and back." Carly and I were getting ready to go when Johnny called me. He was at Elizabeth's art studio. Jason had a guard watching Elizabeth and the guard called Johnny to say Elizabeth had come rushing into the building with Cameron and some bags and looked upset. A few minutes later the guard saw Lucky coming and he called Johnny to say that someone better come. When Johnny got there, the guard was dead and Elizabeth's door was smashed opened. When he got inside, Elizabeth was curled up on the floor, clothes torn and was beaten really badly. When Johnny tried to get to her, she freaked out. Johnny called me after he couldn't get a hold of Jason and Carly and I went to the studio. Elizabeth let me get closer to her and I knew she had been raped. Elizabeth started calling Cameron's name and we realized that Cameron was in the bathroom. Carly tried to get him out when Jason came. Jason calmed Cam and Carly and I took him downstairs. Elizabeth let Jason pick her up and we took her to the hospital. They were doing a rape kit and trying to stabilize her when her heart stopped and they rushed her to the OR. They said she was bleeding internally and needed a transfusion. They were low on her blood, which is B+. I said I was B+ and would donate. After they performed surgery, Dr. Drake came to tell us that she was ok. HE said they found two things while performing surgery. One, that she was pregnant. It turns out she and Jason finally slept together after all these years of being in love with each other. She had found Lucky in bed with Maxie, yet again and he caught Sam having sex with Ric. The other thing was that Elizabeth is my sister, my full blood sister."

Mike paled. "Are you telling me…wait, if Elizabeth is your full blood sister, that means, omg, that means…

Sonny finished for him, "that you're her father."

Mike jumped to his feet. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? HOW DO I HAVE A DAUGHTER THAT I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT? HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW? OMG, MY DAUGHTER WAS RAPED, FOR A SECOND TIME."

Carly put her hand on Mike to calm him. "We have an important question to ask you and if you can answer it, then we might have an answer for you. When Sonny was about 12, did you go back to Bensenhurst and check on him and Adela?"

Mike swallowed hard and sat down. "I did. I had started getting my life back together and I heard that Adela had married a cop named Deke. I wanted to go and check and make sure they were both happy, that's all I wanted for them. I thought that I hid myself real well, but I ran into Adela one day. She had a bruise on her face and I questioned her about it. She told me she fell. I stupidly, believed her. We went out for a drink and one thing led to another and we slept together. When we woke up, I tried to convince her to leave Deke and let me take her and Sonny away so we could be together. She got very agitated and told me this was a mistake and she had to go. She begged me to leave, and not come back. I thought she was happy and I did what she asked."

Sonny went and sat next to his father. "Well, then to answer your question, that is how it's possible. Apparently Mom got pregnant from your time together. She must have tried to pretend it was Deke's and he found out it wasn't. He waited until Mom was almost due and when she was rushed to the hospital, he must have switched Elizabeth with a dead baby, because Mom always told me her baby was a stillborn. Deke sold Elizabeth to Audrey Hardy's son and daughter-in-law. They hated Elizabeth because she wasn't anything like it. Ms. Hardy found out the truth a while back and didn't say anything. She also wants nothing to do with Elizabeth now."

Mike swore angrily. "All those years wasted with her. I can't believe that beautiful, wonderful girl is mine. And that I have another grandson. This is amazing. And she's pregnant again?! That boy better make an honest women out of my daughter, they deserve to be happy together after all that they've been through. OMG, do they know who raped her? Did they catch the son-of-a-bitch?"

Carly and Sonny glanced at each other. Sonny had a pleading look in his eye, like he couldn't bear to tell his father who raped his daughter.

Carly softly said, "It was Lucky, Mike. Lucky raped Elizabeth in front of Cameron. He's been arrested for many charges and is facing 40 years in prison."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Mike growled.

Just then, they heard the pitter-patter of little feet on the steps. The trio turned and saw Michael standing there.

"Mama, what's wrong? Why is grandpa Mike upset?"

Picking her son up, she brought him over to the couch.

"Well, Little Man, Mama and Daddy and Grandpa Mike found out some stuff that made us sad and angry tonight. You know Uncle Jason and Daddy's friend Elizabeth? Well, it turns out that Elizabeth is Grandpa Mike's daughter and daddy's sister. That makes her your Aunt Elizabeth. And Daddy and Grandpa Mike are just upset that they didn't know until today. Aunt Elizabeth was hurt and she's in the hospital. Maybe tomorrow, you can make her card to make her feel better."

Michael jumped up, "I love Lizbeth! I'm going to make her a great card and tell her I'm happy she's my aunt."

Carly smiled. "She'll love that. Now, off to bed with you."

Michael kissed his parents and grandpa and ran up the steps.

Mike turned to Sonny. "Does Elizabeth know?"

"Yes and she's nervous that you won't want her. She didn't say that outright, but I Know Elizabeth. Her adoptive parents never wanted her and made her feel horrible about who she was. I think she's nervous."

"I already love her like a daughter, I'm just thrilled she's really my daughter."

Sonny smiled. "That's how I feel. I told Jason we'll call in the morning before we come visit. I'm presuming you want to come?"

Mike smiled, "You bet I want to go see my daughter and let her know how loved she already is."

Mike got his coat and promised to be there first thing with breakfast. Mike kissed Carly and hugged his son. Smiling, he left.

Carly and Sonny looked at each other. Holding his hand out to Carly, he pulled her upstairs, into their room and into their bed.

**Chapter 9**

**Elizabeth's Hospital Room**

The sunlight streamed in across Elizabeth's face. Opening her eyes, the memories of the previous night came rushing back. Wanting to cry, she started to sit up and realized someone was holding her. Looking next to her, the tears she wanted to cry disappeared. In their place came a smile. Sometime during the night, Cameron had moved in between her and Jason. He was now curled up against Jason's chest, with his face snuggled in Jason's neck. It was such a beautiful picture that she wished she had her sketchbook. Putting her hand on her stomach, she whispered to the baby growing inside.

"Hi baby. I'm your momma. You are a miracle. Your daddy and I love you so much already. And I love your daddy so much."

Elizabeth felt a hand cover hers and then heard the sweetest words possible.

"And your daddy loves your momma just as much as he loves you and your big brother."

Looking over, Elizabeth smiled at Jason. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he whispered, "Good morning."

Jason gently got up, making sure not to jostle Cameron too much. "DO you need anything? Can I get something for you? A nurse?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason, "You can tell me last night didn't happen. I mean, the Lucky part." The tears started to come.

Moving to the other side of the bed, Jason wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I could tell you that. But, we're going to get through this. And, just think, you have a whole new family who already loves you to help you through it. I know that doesn't take away what Lucky did, but at least we know he's in jail and that's where he's staying."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into Jason's beautiful blue ones. "I Love you with all my heart Jason. I always have."

"I Love you too Elizabeth and I always have and I always will."

Just then the two heard a tiny voice, "Momma, I gotta go pee-pee."

Jason and Elizabeth turned and laughed. Cameron was sitting up in the bed, his hair sticking up and a thumb in his mouth. Jason stood up and scooped up the little boy. Tossing him in the air, he headed for the door.

"I'll take him and then we'll go get some breakfast to bring up to you."

"Thank you Jason."

She smiled as she thought about how lucky she was that she had Jason.

**Chapter 10**

**Hospital Cafeteria**

Jason got Cameron chocolate milk and a box of cereal he could eat in the room. Getting Elizabeth an orange juice, a hot chocolate and pancakes, he paid the cashier and asked if it could be sent up to room 437. Picking Cameron back up, they made their way to the elevator, when his phone rang. He saw it was Sonny and smiled at Cameron. "It's your Uncle Sonny. You want to say hi?"

Cameron nodded and reached for the phone. Jason flipped it open and handed it to Cam.

"Hi Unca Sonny!"

Back at the Penthouse, Sonny smiled at the sound of his nephew's voice.

"Hi Cam! How are you?"

"I'm good. Jason took me pee-pee and then we gots chocolate milk and breakfast for Momma. She's hurt."

Jason's heart dropped at the sad face Cameron was making

On the other end of the phone, Sonny could hear that Cameron was sad.

"I know buddy. But she's getting better and you and Momma have Jason and Me and Aunt Carly and even a grandpa Mike. Plus Morgan and Michael are your cousins. Can I talk to Jason?"

"Uh huh Unca Sonny. Byes. Jason, Unca Sonny wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone from Cameron, Jason pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hey Sonny. Did you talk to Mike?"

"Yea, he's here actually. He's so happy he's Elizabeth's dad and so angry at Deke and Lucky and the whole situation. We're on our way, all of us actually. Do you think Elizabeth will mind?"

Jason smiled. "I think it's exactly what she needs. She's nervous that Mike's not going to want her."

Sonny smiled. "That's not even a possibility. Ok, we'll be there in about twenty minutes. We're walking out the door now."

Jason closed his phone. Looking at Cameron, he said, "Let's go tell Momma that her family's on their way."

Giggling, Cameron threw his arms around Jason's neck and squeezed. Jason had never felt so happy as he did right in this moment.

**Chapter 11**

**Elizabeth's Hospital Room**

Elizabeth glanced up from the piece of paper she was drawing up when the door opened. She smiled.

"There are my two favorite guys in the whole wide world."

"Hi Momma," said Cameron. Jason came over and sat in the chair. Cameron climbed up and sat on his lap.

Jason looked at Elizabeth. "I just talked to Sonny. They are all on their way over. Sonny said he couldn't keep Mike there any longer, he was so excited."

Elizabeth's face lit up, "Really? He was excited to see me?"

Laughing, he replied, "Yes, I told you he would be."

The moment was broken when Cameron's little voice interrupted.

"Momma, how come Daddy Lucky hurt you?"

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other, neither one knowing how to answer that question.

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Well Cameron, remember how I told you Daddy was sick? Well, Daddy's sickness made him into a bad man. Momma didn't know he'd be a bad man. But now that Momma knows, he's never going to hurt you or me again. Ok? I promise."

Cameron looked at Jason.

"Your not going to leave, right Jason? I love you, you saved Momma and me. You always happy to see me and you play with me. Daddy Lucky never played with me. I wuv you Jason."

Swallowing away the tears, Jason rubbed Cameron's back. "I'll never leave you Cameron. You or your Momma. I love you both."

Elizabeth couldn't help the tears that flowed. Smiling at Cameron, she said, "Jason and I have good news Cam. Would you like to be a big brother?"

Cameron laughed, "YES!!"

Elizabeth told him, "Momma and Jason are going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother."

Cameron bit his lip, just like his Momma does. Looking from his Momma to Jason, his gaze finally settled on Jason.

"Are you and Momma going to love this baby more then me Jason?"

Looking right into Cameron's eyes, Jason answered him.

"We will never love another baby more then you Cameron. We'll love you both the same."

Smiling, Cameron stuck his thumb in his mouth and curled up in Jason's arms.

"Are you going to be my daddy, Jason? Cause Daddy Lucky's mean and I want a nice daddy who's going to love me and Momma."

Elizabeth and Jason shared a look. Elizabeth nodded at Jason.

Jason kissed Cam's head. "I would love to be your daddy, Cam. I will always love you."

"Good," Cam said and snuggled into his Daddy's arms.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Elizabeth called out, "Come in."

With that, the door opened. First came Michael and Morgan with colored construction paper cards in their hands, followed by Carly, who had a big bag with her. Behind Carly was Sonny with a hot chocolate from Kelly's. Finally, Mike entered. He was holding a bouquet of pink roses and a teddy bear.

Elizabeth looked at Mike, the man she had always respected. Mike looked at Elizabeth, the young women he had always admired. Elizabeth spoke first.

"Hi Mike."

Coming toward the bed, he stopped when he was right next to her.

"Hi Sweetheart."

Taking the moment into his own hands, he put the roses down and pulled Elizabeth into his arms. Whispering in her ear, "I'm so glad you're my daughter. I wish I knew, I wish I could have made happy memories for you. I love you."

Crying, Elizabeth held on tight. For the first time in her life, she knew what it felt like to have a father's love.

Whispering in his ear, she said, "I love you too…Daddy."

Carly was openly crying, Sonny and Jason both had tears in their eyes and the three children looked at each other, all three thinking that the adults in the room were very weird.

Letting go of Elizabeth, Mike held her at arms length. "You're so beautiful. You look like your mother did at your age. I only wish you had known her."

Taking Mike's hand in hers, she replied, "I'd like for you to tell me about her sometime. I think that I should introduce you to your grandson. Cameron, this is your grandpa Mike. Daddy, this is your grandson, Cameron Steven Webber…soon to be Morgan."

Mike thought he'd die of happiness when he heard her call him Daddy. Picking up the teddy bear, he moved to where Cameron was still sitting in Jason's lap. Rubbing the top of Cam's head, he handed Cam the bear.

"Hi Cameron. I'm your Grandpa Mike. I'm your mommy and uncle sonny's daddy. I'm going to love you to death! I thought you might like this teddy bear."

Taking the teddy bear, Cameron tucked it under his arm and looked at his new grandpa.

"Tank you Gra'pa Mike."

Carly turned toward Elizabeth. "I brought you a bag of survival stuff. There's a pair of pjs, some body wash, lotion, slippers, a robe, some magazines and some chocolate. There is also a pair of comfy pants and a zip up for you to come home in, whenever that is."

"Thank you Carly. I cannot WAIT to get out of this hospital gown."

The adults continued to visit, while Elizabeth exclaimed over Morgan and Michael's cards, proudly displaying the "GET WELL SOON AUNT ELIZABETH" cards on her nightstand. The three boys were playing together, having a lot of fun.

Dr. Drake stopped by and told Elizabeth they wanted to keep her one more night and that she's be able to go home the next morning. Cheers went up throughout the room.

Finally, Jason saw that Elizabeth was getting tired. He pulled Sonny aside and asked if Sonny would mind taking Cameron home with him for the night. He decided the little boy needed to sleep in a bed by himself and get a good nights sleep.

"Of course we'll take him home. Don't worry about a thing. We'll take him home and then Carly will go out and pick up some clothes and stuff for him. I don't want to go back to the studio or the house with him. You can pick him up when you bring Elizabeth home tomorrow. I'm presuming your bringing her to your penthouse."

"Thanks Sonny. I don't want Cameron to go to either of those places; I don't want him to think of bad memories. Yes, I'm bringing Elizabeth home with me. I'm going to have some men go to the house and pack up Elizabeth's stuff and Cameron's stuff. I'm also going to have some men paint the 2 spare bedrooms and make one into Cam's bedroom and one into a nursery. I want Elizabeth and Cameron to feel like this is their home."

"I'm glad you're in love with my sister. She couldn't ask for someone better then you to love her and you couldn't ask for someone better to love you."

Jason walked over to Elizabeth and Cameron.

"Cameron, you're going to go have a sleepover with Michael and Morgan at Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly's. Then, tomorrow, Momma and I will come get you. Is that ok?"

Nodding his head, he gave Elizabeth a kiss, wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and then walked over to Carly.

"Aunt Carly, can we have pizza for dinner?"

Carly looked at everyone. "A boy after my own heart. Yes, Cam we can have pizza, no matter what." She looked at Sonny while she said the last part, knowing how Sonny felt about pizza that he didn't make. But she knew, that to make his sister and nephew happy, he'd order 20 pies if that's what they wanted.

Mike leaned over and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead. "I Love you, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled. "I Love you too, Daddy."

With that, Carly, Mike and Sonny herded up the 3 boys and left.

Jason and Elizabeth were alone in the room.

**Chapter Twelve**

Jason quietly shut the door and walked over to Elizabeth's bed. She moved over and he climbed in bed with her, gathering her gently in his arms.

"I love you Jason. Thank you for loving me and Cameron and this baby. Thank you for being here when my family came. Thank you for protecting me. Most of all, thank you for being you. My life would be so empty without you," Elizabeth told him.

Kissing the top of Elizabeth's head, Jason slid his hand over Elizabeth's stomach.

"If anyone should be thanking anyone, I should be thanking you. Thank you for saving me that night in the snow. Thank you for being the warm, forgiving, generous woman that you are. Thank you for letting me be Cameron's daddy. Thank you for our miracle. Thank you for giving me hope. Without you, I wouldn't have a life."

Elizabeth placed her hand over Jason's. She froze when she heard Jason whisper.

"_Marry Me Elizabeth."_

Turning, Elizabeth looked into Jason's eyes. People always say that a person's eyes are the window to their soul. When she looked into Jason's eyes, all she saw was the love that he had for her. In that moment, she knew that God was steering her in the right direction this time.

"_Yes, I'll marry you Jason. A thousand times yes."_

Jason reached over to his leather jacket. He reached into the inside pocket and pulled out a black, velvet, jewelry bag.

"I had this made for you. After that night we made love, I knew that I loved you and that I had been fighting those feelings for a long time. I knew that one-day, our timing would be right. I believe that time is now," Jason told Elizabeth as he handed her the bag.

Elizabeth took the bag, pulled open the pull ties and turned the bag over into her hand. Into her hand fell a ring, a ring that only Jason Morgan would have made for her.

It was a platinum ring, with a ruby heart, big but not to big, in the center. Around the ruby were small, diamond hearts. The ruby and diamonds were nestled on a simple band. IT was perfect.

"I wanted your engagement ring to remind you of the piece of red glass I brought back from Italy. When I tried to think of what I'd want your ring to look at, this is what came to mind. I didn't want to get you an ordinary ring, because you and me, we're not ordinary. We're extraordinary and you deserve nothing but the best."

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him.

"It's perfect. I love it. It means so much to me because YOU designed it. You put thought into it and every time I look at it, I'll think of you and Italy and the life we are going to have together. Will you put it on me?"

Jason took the ring from her hand. Picking up her left hand, he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Throwing her arms around Jason, she placed the sweetest kiss on his lips.

"Yes, a thousand times, yes."

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Sonny's Penthouse**

**5 days later  
**

Jason and Elizabeth stepped off the elevator and walked towards Sonny's Penthouse. Standing in front of the door was Milo. Elizabeth smiled a greeting at him and he smiled back.

"I'm so glad that you're ok Miss Webber. We were all worried about you."

Elizabeth placed a hand on Milo's arm.

"Thank you Milo. How many times do I have to tell you, it's Elizabeth, not Miss Webber?

Jason smiled at the gentle manner Elizabeth treated the guards. She never made them feel as if they were beneath her, like Carly and Sam did. Sam, he thought with disgust. He was so grateful that Sam was out of his life and Elizabeth and Cameron were in his.

Milo opened the door and announced their arrival to the crowd inside. Cameron spotted his mommy and new daddy.

"MOMMA! DADDY!! Unca Sonny made Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast!!! I ate so, so, so many. And I helped make them. Morgan dropped an egg on the floor and Aunt Carly tried to sneak us cookies last night, but Unca Sonny caught her and frowned at her. I got to sleep in Morgan's room. He has LOTS of Chuggin Charlie stuff. Can I get a Chuggin Charlie bed? And Gra'pa Mike ate breakfast with us. I got to sit on his lap. He brought cookies from Kelly's and I got to eat one. I love you Momma."

Everyone just stared at Cameron and his ability to ramble on and on without taking a breath. Jason picked up Cameron and looked at everyone.

"He so takes after his mother." Jason said with a wink toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blushed and kissed Cameron good morning.

"So, big brother, did you save me any pancakes?" Elizabeth joked.

Sonny smiled at his newfound baby sister. "Saved you a whole stackful. Come on, sit down, you are recovering from surgery you know AND you carrying my niece or nephew. He or she needs sustenance."

Mike walked over to kiss Elizabeth. "How you feeling, sweetheart?"

Elizabeth hugged Mike. "I'm good. I was happy when I woke up this morning and remembered that I now have a family who loves me. A dad who tells me he's proud of me. A big brother who I've always loved and respected. A sister-in-law who is now a friend, 2 adorable nephews, a wonderful son, a baby on the way, OH and a husband-to-be."

Carly's head shot up at the tail end of Elizabeth's speech. "Husband to be? OMG, you're ENGAGED?!" she squealed, rushing over to hug Jason and kiss Elizabeth. Snatching Elizabeth's hand, she gushed over the ring. "OMG, Jason it's gorgeous, did you pick it out yourself? Why the ruby? It's so beautiful."

At this point, Mike and Sonny had come over to congratulate the happy couple. Mike hugged his newfound daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I want nothing more then for you to be happy, you deserve nothing but happiness and I know that Jason is your world. I'm so happy you two found each other."

Sonny slapped Jason on the back and hugged him. "I'm happy for you man, but hey, she's my little sister. You break her heart, I break you, got it?" he said with a smile and a wink.

Jason laughed. "I got it. And Carly, yes I picked it out myself and the color of the ruby is special to me and Elizabeth."

Elizabeth slipped her hand into Jason's. "The first Valentine's Day present Jason ever gave me was a piece of red glass from Italy. He had just gotten back to town and didn't know it was Valentine's Day. I had a present for him but he had nothing for me. He felt bad, so he gave me this piece of hand blown glass he picked up in Italy. He showed me that when you hold it up to the light, you can see different colors in it. I've saved it all these years, it was the most special gift anyone has ever given me."

Jason smiled at the women he loves. Just then, he felt a tug on his pants. Looking down, he peered into Cameron's face. "Yes, Cam?" he questioned.

"Where are we going to live? Are we going to live at Momma's studio?"

Not wanting to bring up bad memories of what had transpired in that studio, Jason picked up Cam.

"No, buddy, we're not going to live at Momma's studio. We are going to live in my house, which is right across the hall from Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly's house. Would you like to go see it?"

Wiggling to get down, Cameron raced to the door. Looking back at his parents, aunt and uncle, grandpa and cousins, he said, "Well, c'mon, let's go."

Everyone laughed. Jason intertwined his hand with Elizabeth and led the crowd of people across the hall. Hopefully, everyone liked the surprises he had in store for his new family.

Opening the door, Elizabeth and Cameron stepped into the foyer. Elizabeth gasped in shock. What had once been the scene of a bachelor pad, now looked like a family lived there. There were fluffy throw pillows on the couch, plus an afghan and fuzzy blanket. There was a toy chest next to the fireplace that was filled to the brim with toys. The pool table was still there, but the cues and balls were placed on a shelf, out of reach of small, curious hands. When Elizabeth glanced over to the fireplace, she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her. Hanging over the fireplace, was "_The Wind." _ The painting she had done of how it felt to be on the back of Jason's motorcycle as they raced off to nowhere.

Carly looked at Elizabeth. "What's the matter?" she asked. When she saw what Elizabeth was starting at, she turned to Jason.

"What is that?" she asked.

Jason smiled at Elizabeth. "It was my first Valentine's Day present from Elizabeth. It's a portrait of what it feels like to go nowhere on the back of my bike."

Mike looked at Elizabeth. "You painted that?"

Hesitantly, she looked at her father. "Yes."

Sonny chimed it, "Elizabeth's a wonderful artist."

"It's magnificent. My mother was an artist. I bet that's where your talent stems from. Could you paint something for my house?" asked Mike.

Smiling, Elizabeth answered her father. "I'd be honored to."

Carly stood up. "OK, I think it's time we left. Michael, Morgan, say goodbye to Cam, Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Jason."

The boys said goodbye and walked toward the door with their mother. Mike and Sonny trailed behind. Sonny turned to Jason and Elizabeth. "Dinner at our place, 6:30, be there." Flashing his signature grin, he and Mike left.

Jason cleared his throat. "Would anyone like to see the upstairs?"

Cam squealed, "ME!!" at the same time Elizabeth squealed, "I do, I do!!"

Jason laughed. Looking at Elizabeth, he smiled. "Practicing those two words, are you?"

Elizabeth laughed. Cameron pulled on Jason and Elizabeth's hands and pulled them toward the steps.

Jason scooped him up. "Let's go."

Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron started up the steps. Jason had four bedrooms upstairs; the master bedroom, at one end of the call and three smaller bedrooms at the other end. They approached the first door, which had wooden letters that spelled out Cameron on it. Jason put Cameron down and opened the door. "This is your room, buddy."

Cameron slowly stepped inside and started screaming, "CHUGGING CHARLIE, CHUGGING CHARLIE!!"

Elizabeth looked around the room in amazement. Jason had outdone himself. The room was painted in various shades of blue. There was a Chugging Charlie border on the top and bottom of each wall. Cameron's bed was shaped like a train and had Chugging Charlie sheets, pillows and a big Chugging Charlie comforter. There was a bunch of Chugging Charlie toys, as well as a train table that had various tracks, trains and pieces. It was every little boys dream.

Cameron threw himself at Jason's legs and hugged them hard. "I Love you Daddy. This is the bestest room ever!"

Jason leaned down to ruffle Cam's hair. "I'm glad you like it. Do you think you can play in here, while I go show Mommy our room?"

Cameron barely heard Jason, for he had already started building tracks at the train table.

Elizabeth and Jason laughed and walked out of the room, leaving the door open so they could hear Cameron.

They came to the next door which Jason told Elizabeth was a special room for her. When she opened the door, she started to cry. Jason had given her an art studio. There were different sized canvases, already stretched to avoid any splinters, all over the room. There were oils and tempras and every other type of paint imaginable. Brushes and palettes were in containers. The best part of the room was the windows. There were big, open, windows where the light came streaming in, giving the room a lot of natural light.

Elizabeth turned to Jason. "How? How did you get all of this done?"

Jason smiled. "I called in a few favors."

Elizabeth walked around the room. "But the windows? You are always nervous about windows."

Jason leaned against the door. "Special windows. They're bullet proof and no one can see in. You can see everything outside, but if someone looked into the window, they wouldn't be able to see in. They are trick windows."

Elizabeth threw her arms around Jason. "I don't know how to thank you. You made me a safe spot to paint. After what Lucky did, in my studio, I knew I could never go back there. But you, you gave it back to me. Once again, you're my hero, my savior. I love you, Jason Morgan.

Kissing her nose, he pulled here out of the room. "I'm not done yet." He moved across the hall from the studio and opened the door of the third bedroom. He ushered Elizabeth in. The room was perfect for a nursery. There was a crib, a changing table, dressers, a baby swing. Aside from that, the room was empty, the walls blank. Elizabeth turned to Jason. As he walked into the room, he explained, "I don't know if we're having a girl or a boy. I didn't know what color you wanted the nursery to be. I also thought you might like to paint a mural. Think of this as your blank canvas. Whatever you want, or need, it's yours."

Swallowing back her happy tears, Elizabeth turned to Jason. "I didn't think you could surprise me more then you already have, but I was wrong. IT's perfect. I can't wait to find out if we're having a girl or a boy, then I can get started on a mural and a color scheme." Pausing, Elizabeth looked at Jason. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Jason didn't have to think before he answered. Putting his arms around the love of his life, he replied, "Doesn't matter. I want a healthy baby and an easy pregnancy for you. But, I wouldn't mind having a little imp of a girl, with your hair and eyes, running around with Cameron."

Winding her arms around Jason's neck, she whispered, "My hair, your eyes. They are Lila's eyes and I want our daughter to have them. Now, can we see our bedroom?"

Lifting her up in his arms, as if she weighed nothing, which she really didn't, he carried her down the hall to their bedroom. The room was done in cool, muted tones. Dark browns, tans and a soft aqua color. There were satin sheets on the bed and big, fluffy pillows that beckoned to be laid on. The thing that caught Elizabeth's eye was the small bassinet next to the king size bed. Walking over, she ran her hand over it.

"Can Diane get me a quick divorce? I don't want to be legally married to Lucky for any longer then I have to. I want to marry you and be Mrs. Jason Morgan from now until eternity."

Jason smiled and sat down on the bed. Pulling Elizabeth onto his lap he confessed, "I already had Diane draw up the papers. All you have to do is sign them. She got Lucky to sign them already. Cameron's adoption papers have been filed as well. They just need to be read before a judge. Diane said that should take about a month. You can be divorced from Lucky in a week. When would you like to get married?"

Elizabeth laid her head on Jason's shoulder. "A week and a day."

Laughing, Jason kissed her. "How about 2 weeks. That will give us some time. Do you want a big wedding?"

Sitting up, Elizabeth looked at Jason. "No. I want a small, intimate wedding. Just family. I only want people who love and support us to be there."

"Your wish is my command,"Jason told her.

Looking Jason in the eye, she paused before speaking. "Um, Jason, I think we need to tell your family. Monica and Lila have always treated me like part of your family. Since Em died, I try and have lunch with Monica whenever we both have breaks at the same time at the hospital. Lila has always treated me with the love and respect. I think your family could use some good news. I know Em would want us to involve them"

Sighing, Jason knew she was right. Ever since Emily died, he felt himself drawn to his family. Even though Edward and Tracy still bothered him to no end, he felt a pull toward MOinca and Alan. And Lila, well, he always had a soft spot for his grandmother, whom he loved with all his heart.

"You're right. We'll go see them tomorrow. But I'm telling you right now, the moment Edward starts spouting about boarding schools and ELQ heirs, we're out of there."

Laughing, Elizabeth kissed him on the lips. "You've got a deal. I just think that Cameron and this baby deserve to have as much family as humanly possible."

Smiling, Jason looked at the women he loved more then life itself. "I'm warning you. Edward is going to have a FIELD day when he learns that I'm marrying the sister of SONNY CORINTHOS."

Swatting Jason's arm, she laughed.

Just then Cameron came barreling into the room and tried to jump on the bed. Laughing at his attempts, Jason leaned down and picked him up.

"Momma, Daddy, I'm hungry."

Getting up, Elizabeth beckoned to her two favorite men. "Let's go make some lunch."

Jason stood up, carrying Cameron and the three walked downstairs, to the kitchen, to prepare some lunch.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Quatermaine Mansion**

The day after she and Cam moved in with Jason, they left Cam with Sonny and Carly and went to the Quatermain's. Elizabeth had convinced Jason they needed to tell the Q's what had happened and to ask them to be part of their lives. They deserved to know, especially since Elizabeth was close to Monica and Lila. Jason didn't want to but Elizabeth got him to come around.

When they got to the front door (an entrance Jason NEVER used), Jason hesitated.

Elizabeth slipped her hand into his and squeezed gently. Jason turned to look at her.

"I love you. Cameron loves you. This baby loves you. Your family, as crazy as they are, loves you. Our children deserve to have as many family members to love them. It'll be alright."

Jason leaned down to kiss her. "You always know what to say to make everything ok."

Jason then knocked on the door. Alice, the housekeeper, answered the door with a look of shock on her face.

"Mr. Jason! Miss Elizabeth!! Um, the family is in the living room."

Elizabeth smiled at Alice, while Jason tried no to scowl.

"Thank you, Alice. We'll just pop in and surprise them."

Dragging Jason behind her, Elizabeth walked into the family room. Lila was drinking a cup of tea, seated in her wheelchair. Edward was at his desk looking at papers, while Monica and Alan sat at the table, drinking coffee and talking. Lila was the first to see the two walk in. Seeing the bruises on Elizabeth's face concerned the matriarch, but she knew she'd get answers in no time.

"Oh, how lovely it is to see you my dears. Jason, I've missed you so much. Elizabeth, my dear, what's happened?," Lila said as she held out her hands to them.

At the sound of Jason's name, the other three Quatermaine's looked up. Monica gasped when she saw Elizabeth and Alan quickly stood up, strolling toward the young woman who had been like another daughter to him. Edward seemed to be shell shocked, before he looked at Jason.

Alan took Elizabeth's face in his hand and tilted it upward.

Monica came over and put her hand on Jason.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

Relaxing under his mother's touch, Jason started to respond, when a soft word came from Edward.

"It's good to see you, my boy."

Shocked, Jason turned toward Edward. Not used to hearing nice words coming from the old man's mouth, Jason nodded and replied, "You too, Grandfather."

By now, Lila had joined the crowd near Jason and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"It's a long story. Maybe you should all sit down."

As soon as everyone sat, Jason led Elizabeth over to the couch and sat down next to her. Taking her hand in his, he gently squeezed it, giving her the strength she needed.

"I'm sure you all know that Lucky has become addicted to pills and was cheating on me. Well,"

With that, Edward interrupted with, "That no good, horrible boy. He was always too good for you, you desereved better!"

Jason turned to glare at him, Lila shushed him and Elizabeth gave a small smile.

"Well, a few days ago, I decided to leave Lucky. I was packing up Cameron and my things, when I found pills stashed in Cam's teddy bear. I was livid. I left everything, took Cameron and went to my studio. I needed time to think and I was going to call Jason for help. Cameron had just falled asleep when Lucky showed up, pounding on my door. He sounded drunk and high so I quickly put Cameron in the bath tub and closed the door. I wasn't going to open it, but he was making so much noise, I didn't want Cam to wake up and be frightened. I opened it up and he came barging in, screaming at me, saying I couldn't just leave him, he'd always find me. He started hitting me and beating me. And then…"

Jason could see she didn't want to go on. Whispering in her ear, "I love you, it's ok," he kissed her.

Elizabeth looked at the family who had loved her as much as they had loved Emily. The family that knew what happened to her in the park that horrible Valentine's Day, and knew how it almost destroyed her. Taking a deep breath, she whispered the final part of her story.

"And then, he raped me."

Four pairs of shocked, angry eyes snapped to Elizabeth's face.

Monica reached to pull Elizabeth into her arms. The tears slid down both women's face and Monica wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and rocked her. Lila grasped one of Elizabeth's hands in her and she silently cried for the brave, young woman in front of her, who had endured so much hurt in her short life. Edward came to stand behind Elizabeth and Jason. Pain etched on his face, he gently rubbed one hand through Elizabeth's hair, while placing a strong hand on Jason's shoulder. He knew what Elizabeth Webber meant to his grandson and he knew how much pain he must be in, knowing this happened. Alan sat down on the couch next to Elizabeth and watched his wife rock the young woman who had befriend Emily, who had been a part of their family for years, who had been there for Emily till the end and the young woman who had captured their hearts so many years earlier. He wrapped his arms around both women and held them while they both cried.

Jason watched in amazement as the family who he tried to hard to ignore, comforted Elizabeth. They loved her like she was one of them, like she deserved to be treated. It was this that caused Jason to realize Elizabeth was right. As crazy as they were, the Quatermaine's were still his family. Cam and the new baby deserved to know this dysfunctional family, the family that loved him, even when he hated them.

Jason cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him. Standing up, he pulled Elizabeth next to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her and turned toward his family.

"We came here to tell you some good news. Elizabeth has agreed to marry me. We're getting married in two weeks and we want you there. Elizabeth is also carrying my child."

For the second time that morning, the Quatermaine's were stunned. That lasted about two seconds before everyone started cheering. Alan kissed Elizabeth and turned toward Jason. He opened his arms and for a split second Jason hesitated. Then he wrapped his arms around his father.

Lila and Monica were hugging Elizabeth and touching her still flat stomach. Jason hugged his mother and whispered that he loved her in her ear. As Edward got a hold of Elizabeth, Jason knelt down next to Lila.

"I always knew she was the girl for you. I'm glad you finally realized it. I cannot wait to be great-grandmother to your children."

Kissing her, Jason smiled.

Edward pulled Elizabeth into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart. Even though you've been a part of this family for years already."

"Thank you Edward," Elizabeth responded.

"That's Grandfather to you, missy! And it is I who should thank you. You gave us back our Jason."

Elizabeth kissed the old man's check.

Turning to everyone, she decided now was as good a time as ever to let them know about her new family.

"Um, before you get too happy about me joining the family, there's one thing you should know. Well, two actually. One, Gram has disowned me and blamed me for what Lucky did. Apparently, I deserved what I got. She called Cameron and this baby bastards and I never will see her again. The second is, that I'm not really a Webber. It seems that my mother and father adopted me and then didn't want me when I become unlike them. Audrey knew the whole time who my family was and didn't tell me. I'm the daughter of Mike Corbin and Adella Corinthos. Sonny is my brother."

Edward started to say something about the mobster criminal and caught himself. Elizabeth had been through enough and didn't need his ranting and ravings. For her sake, he'd put on a happy face.

Lila couldn't believe Audrey Hardy. How could anyone blame something like a rape, on this beautiful, wonderfully brave, strong young woman. It was horrible.

Alan took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"We love you Elizabeth. We are happy that you love our son and are going to marry him. We are so happy that Cameron is going to be our grandson and that you are going to give us another grandchild. We cannot believe what your grandmother did, but don't think our love for you is going to change just because your last name did. You are still you. Do we agree with what Sonny does, no. But he loves you and for that, how can we fault him.

Jason watched with pride as his family, who hated Sonny Corinthos with a passion, accepted him for who he was, just because he was related to Elizabeth. Jason never thought he'd see the day where his grandfather would hear Sonny's name and not go off onto a rant.

Elizabeth and Jason stayed a few more minutes before they left. Everyone hugged and kissed them and told them to bring Cameron by, so they could get to spoiling him.

As Jason and Elizabeth got into the SUV, Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jason.

"Thank you."

Confused, Jason looked at Elizabeth.

"Thank you for what?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"For loving me, for having a family who loves me."

"I'll always love you Elizabeth. Always and Forever."

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Queen of Angels Church**

The two weeks had passed quickly since Jason asked Elizabeth to marry him. Carly, Monica and Lila had banded together to help put together a beautiful wedding for Jason and Elizabeth.

Cameron spent the days going back and forth between the Quatermaine's, Sonny and Carly's and Mike's. He loved having all this new family around and everyone spoiled him. He loved his Gr'pa Mike and Unca Sonny. Aunt Carly, Morgan and Michael were lots of fun. He loved going to see Gr'pa Alan and Gr'ma Monica. Great Gr'ma Lila cuddled him on her lap and took him for rides in her wheelchair. But, believe it or not, his favorite person was Great Gr'pa Edward. The two of them spent hours together. Edward would get down on the floor and give Cam horsey rides, and play with his Chugging Charlie trains. They went for walks, had ice cream and would even go get Gr'pa Mike and the three of them would go to the park. The Quatermaine's had accepted Mike, Sonny and Carly in order to provide peace and structure for the tiny tot. The man Cameron loved the most, was his new Daddy. The adoption was final and Cameron and Jason loved each other more and more every day. Wherever Jason went, Cameron was right behind him and at night, Jason would tuck Cameron into bed, climb in beside him and read him story after story.

Now, it was the day of Elizabeth and Jason's wedding. Elizabeth had asked Carly to be her matron of honor. Over the past two weeks, the two woman had forgotten the past and started a new future. They had a lot in common and spent a lot of time together. Sonny was Jason's best man, an honor that only fit Sonny. Mike was going to walk his new daughter down the aisle. The church pews were filled with Quatermaine's, Johnny, Francis, Max and Milo, four of Elizabeth's favorite guards, filled the bride's side, along with fellow hospital co-workers and friends, like Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake, Kelly Lee and Lainey Winters. Lainey had been working with Cameron for the past two weeks and it looked like Cameron was handling everything just fine.

Jason stood at the front of the alter, stretching his finger beneath the top of his shirt and tie. He hated wearing a suit. Elizabeth had told him he didn't need to, but he wanted to, for her. Cameron was standing next to him and Sonny, wearing an identical suit to Jason. He, too, was uncomfortable.

Jason looked up and the music began to play. The doors opened and Elizabeth and Mike walked into. Seeing Elizabeth took Jason's breath away. She was wearing a beaded, lace trumpet gown with an empire waist and cap sleeves. The dress had a chapel train and was ivory in color. Her hair was all curly and pulled loosely back away from her face. She wore a small, beaded comb at the nape of her neck that had a long, lace veil attached to it. As Elizabeth and Mike stopped at the front of the alter, Jason couldn't believe that this wonderful, beautiful woman, was about to become his, forever. Mike kissed Elizabeth's cheek and slid her hand into Jason's.

Jason leaned in to softly kiss Elizabeth, causing everyone in the audience to laugh quietly. They turned toward the Father Coates who then began the service.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man with this woman in holy matrimony. Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber are about to embark on the most wonderful journey of all. I've had the pleasure of knowing Elizabeth and Jason for many years. I've known them together and I've known them apart. Never have I seen two such selfless people as Jason and Elizabeth. They give everything they have, everything they are, whole heartedly. The are warm hearted, caring and will do anything for one another. Jason and Elizabeth love each other with a love so strong, a love so unlike what most people have. It's a rare gift that I know these two will treasure forever. Now, Elizabeth and Jason choose to write their own vows. Jason, we'll start with you."

Many people were shocked. Jason was not known for talking. He was a quiet man and now, in front of all these people, he was going to talk about loving Elizabeth.

Jason looked at Elizabeth.

"We all know I'm not a man of many words. Sometimes I feel actions are more meaningful then a bunch of words. But with you, everything I believe is different. You are my reason for living. You and Cameron have changed my life in a way I never thought possible. You gave me the gift of hope. I never used to hope and wish for anything. But I hope and wish every day now. I can see our future and I hope for many years and children and memories to make. You once read me something from the Bible that I thought fitting for our wedding. I thought I'd share it, today, to show you how much you, Cameron and your love means to me."

Taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, he began to read.

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no records of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves."_

Putting the paper away, he took Elizabeth's hands in his and ended with, "I love you today, tomorrow and forever. This is my promise to you."

Monica and Lila openly were crying. Carly had tears in her eyes. Edward, Alan and Mike were trying hard not to cry. Elizabeth blinked back the tears and swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak.

"All my life, I was rejected because of who I was. I was always trying to be who everyone wanted me to be. Then I met you. You saw who I was and loved me for it. You are the one who always insisted I remain true to myself. You believed in me, in my art and in my dreams. You always gave unconditional support and were there whenever I needed you. You love my son and you love him because of who he is, not just because he's my son. Whenever I need you, you always know and are there before I can call. You pick me up and put back the pieces. You hurt when I hurt and you laugh when I laugh. You love me, my son and the baby I'm carrying. You know how to fix every hurt I've ever had. Even when I didn't think I was whole, you proved to me that with you, I'll always be whole. You are my heart, my soul, my forever. I love you today, tomorrow and always. You are my savior."

There was not a dry eye in the audience as Elizabeth and Jason exchanged rings. Father Coates then ended the ceremony.

"It is my pleasure to now pronounce you man and wife. You man kiss your bride."

As everyone began cheering, Jason pulled Elizabeth close and kissed her. IT was a gentle, passionate kiss that ended with Cameron pulling on Jason's pants.

"Me kisses, Me kisses!"

Elizabeth and Jason broke apart. He scooped Cam up into his arms and both Elizabeth and Jason gave him noisy kisses until he was squealing with laughter. The new family then ran down the aisle as people clapped and cheered.

Picture of Elizabeth's Wedding Dress

Elizabeth's Dress

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Morgan Wedding Reception**

The reception was in full swing. Jason and Elizabeth were about to dance their first dance to a song that described the two perfectly.

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms as music began to play.

_Ordinary? No! I really don't think so,_

_Not a love this true._

_Common destiny, we were meant to be, me and you._

_Like a perfect scene from a movie screen,_

_We're a dream come true._

_Suited perfectly, for eternity, me and you._

Elizabeth turned to Jason.

"I thought you don't dance."

Pulling his wife close, he whispered in her ear.

"I don't. But for you, I'd dance, anywhere, anytime, if it brought that beautiful smile to your face."

_Every day, I need you even more_

_And the night time too_

_There's no way_

_I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

Elizabeth laid her head on her husband's shoulder. She couldn't help but smile.

_Every day I live_

_Try my best to give_

_All I have to you_

_Thank the stars above_

_That we share this love Me and you_

Jason and Elizabeth closed their eyes to the music. Everyone watching saw the love they shared for each other and knew it was meant to be.

_Every day, I need you even more_

_And the night time too_

_There's no way_

_I could ever let you go_

_Even if I wanted to_

Elizabeth whispered, "I Love you" to Jason as the song came to a close.

_Ordinary no, I really don't think so_

_Just a precious few_

_Ever make it last_

_Get as lucky as_

_Me and you_

_Me and you_

People clapped as they finished the dance. They then cut the cake, toasts were made and before Elizabeth and Jason knew it, it was time to leave for the honeymoon. Jason and Elizabeth changed into Jeans and tshirts. They hugged Cameron, who was going to be spending the two weeks they would be gone going from his grandparents, to his aunt and uncles to his grandpa's. The little boy was so excited. Elizabeth and Jason kissed everyone goodbye and went to leave. Jason handed Elizabeth her coat and they got into the waiting limo. As the limo started toward the airport, Elizabeth turned toward Jason.

"So, husband, where are we going?"

Laughing, Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms.

"Your dream place," he whispered.

Elizabeth looked at him, with shocked eyes.

"Italy? We're going to Italy?"

"We're going to Italy. I told you the next time I went, we'd go together."

Elizabeth squealed and threw her arms around Jason's neck.

"I love you Husband."

"I love you wife."

Song : Me and You by Kenny Chesney

**Chapter Seventeen**

**7 ½ months later**

**Morgan Penthouse**

Elizabeth jolted awake when a sharp pain coursed through her body. Knowing what was happening, she nudged Jason, who was sleeping next to her.

"Jase, wake up."

Jason jumped at Elizabeth's light touch.

"What's wrong?"

Smiling, Elizabeth said, "It's time."

With that Jason was out of bed, pulling on jeans and dialing a number on his cell phone.

Hopping on one foot, he started talking to the person on the phone.

"Yes, I know it's 3 am Sonny, I thought you'd like to know your sister's in labor. Come get Cameron."

With that he hung up the phone and pulled on a tshirt. Elizabeth laughed as he ran to get her bag, fling her clothes into it and then run out the door. She stood up, slipped her feet into a pair of flip flops and started downstairs. Jason was flinging the door open for Sonny and was about to go get Elizabeth when he saw her, downstairs, laughing at him.

Sonny looked at Jason.

"Breathe man, it's going to be ok. I'll stay with Cameron, and you call the minute you have some news. Now, get my baby sister to the hospital," he said as he watched Elizabeth's face crinkle in pain.

Kissing his sister on the forehead, he picked up her bag, handed it to Jason and ushered the two out the door.

**Chapter Eighteen**

**General Hospital**

**Labor and Delivery**

"Come on Baby, push! You're almost there," Jason said encouragingly to his wife.

"I can't do this anymore Jason," Elizabeth cried

Pushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her lips. "Yes, you can. One more big push, you can do. Then, we can hold our baby."

Elizabeth gave one big push and all of a sudden there was a loud, wailing sound. Elizabeth started crying as Jason looked down in wonder.

"It's a boy!," the doctor cried. "Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

Elizabeth pushed Jason toward the baby where he cut the cord.

As nurse started to clean off the baby, Jason moved back toward Elizabeth. He kissed her and told her how much he loved her.

Elizabeth started to reply when she felt an odd, painful pressure. Monitors started beeping and the doctor rushed back toward Elizabeth. Putting his hand on her stomach and underneath, he yelled.

"We've got a second birth. Get another crib ready."

Jason and Elizabeth looked as the doctor told them that it was a twin delivery. Somehow, the second baby was hidden by the first and didn't show up on the ultrasounds.

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth delivered her second baby. A tiny wail came from the baby as the doctor informed them they had a daughter.

Jason smoothed back hair from Elizabeth's face as she closed her eyes in exhaustion.

"I love you Elizabeth. Thank you for these two, perfect miracles."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too. Twins! I can't believe we have a baby boy and a baby girl. Cam is going to be so excited!"

Just then, two nurses came to the bedside, each holding a baby. Baby Boy Morgan was placed in his mother's arms while tiny Baby Girl Morgan was placed in her daddy's arms. Baby Boy Morgan weighed 5 lbs 5 oz while Baby Girl Morgan weighed 4 lbs 7 oz. Both were in perfect health. Jason and Elizabeth couldn't take their eyes off their new children.

30 minutes later, Elizabeth was settled in a private room, that was furnished with a queen-sized bed so that Jason could stay with her. They were both lying in bed, holding their children when the door opened slightly. It was a nurse informing them they had a waiting room full of people, could she send them in. Elizabeth nodded and the nurse disappeared. A few minutes later, the door opened again, and a circus of people came strolling in.

First was Sonny, Carly, Michael and Morgan with a bunch of pink and blue balloons. Next came Monica and Alan, carrying a camera, a pink blanket and a blue blanket. Following them was Mike, who had two of the biggest teddy bears possible. Finally, Edward holding a bouquet of roses from Lila's rose garden came in, followed by Lila, who had Cameron in her lap.

Cameron jumped out of Great Gr'ma Lila's chair and went rushing over to Elizabeth and Jason.

"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! Unca Sonny told me I have a baby brother and a baby sister!!!

Everyone laughed. Sonny reached down and lifted Cameron onto the bed, and he crawled and snuggled in between Jason and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, holding baby boy Morgan, said to Cameron, "Cam, meet your little brother, Jacob Michael Morgan."

Cam leaned down and kissed his baby brother.

Jason, holding baby girl Morgan, said to Cameron, "Cam, meet your little sister, Emily Adella Morgan.

Everyone teared up at the mention of the little girl's name. Cameron kissed his baby sister on the forehead.

Cameron looked at everyone and said, "I'm the luckiest big brother in the world."

Everyone laughed and the babies were passed around. Elizabeth and Jason stunned Carly and Sonny when they asked the two to be the twins godparents. Pictures were snapped of the great-grandparents holding the twins and then each grandpa took a picture with the twins. Monica had a picture taken with all of her grandchildren, Michael and Morgan included. (The Quatermaine's had made Morgan an honorary grandchild so he wouldn't feel left out) Finally, a nurse came in and Jason asked if she would take a family picture. Everyone crowded around Elizabeth's hospital bed. Elizabeth held Jacob, already nicknamed, Jake, after the place where Jason and Elizabeth met. Jason had his precious baby girl Emily while everyone else squished in. The nurse snapped a picture and left. Elizabeth looked around and couldn't believe that less then a year ago, her life had been falling apart. Now, she was married to her soul mate, had three beautiful children, a brother and sister, two fathers and a mother who loved her, and a set of grandparents who loved her. Life was as it should be. As Jason leaned down to kiss Elizabeth, she knew, it was all in thanks, to Jason. Her one true love, her savior.

The End


End file.
